KARASO) Ahora es mi turno
by yakuri-moe
Summary: Basado en el excelente -y triste! T_T- fanfic de Miri-chan, Karaso, les presento una continuacion para los que se quedaron con el coracon destrozado XD


Aqui les habla Hitokiri Hatokou!!! Seguramente se estarán diciendo "sacrilegio!!! karaso es el nombre del fanfic de Miri!!! demandemos a esta saboteadora de fanfics!!!". Pues si, es el nombre (al menos la mitad) pero antes de demandarme dejenme explicarles. como verán este fanfic esta basado en el fanfic original de Miri-chan, "KARASO (cuervo)". Es una continuación inventada (hoe hoe! paradojas del destino! hice fanfic de un fanfic!). No creo que el pobre Kenshin se merezca tanto dolor (aunque la forma en que Miri-chan contó todo fue sublime), así que pensé "voy a hacer este fanfic le guste al mundo o no". Puede que haya quedado medio fantasioso... es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic así, por lo que sus comentarios van a ser bien recibidos.  
  
  
  
Karaso (cuervo) Es mi turno  
  
Un suave batir de alas se escuchó en la fría noche de invierno. La nieve cubría cada rincón oscuro. Un pájaro oscuro se posó en un árbol. Un cuervo. Mientras se acomodaba las plumas, parecía dirigirle sus pensamientos a alguien a su lado.  
  
-Ahora es un hombre sin alma.-  
  
-¿No la tiene? ¿estás seguro?-  
  
-Claro que estoy seguro, o sino habría tomado la suya. Es una lástima, en su momento fue muy valiosa-  
  
-Así que muy valiosa... ¿tan valiosa incluso para un simple cuervo roba almas?-  
  
-Por mas que sea un simple cuervo no significa que iré tomando cualquier alma mugrosa- La persona se limitó a sonreir brevemente.  
  
-Creo... que nadie merece tanto sufrimiento-  
  
-Y lo dices tú, la persona destinada a no ser feliz-  
  
-Ese destino ya se cumplió. Ahora mi felicidad es enorme. Pero con él no fueron justos. No lo fueron en absoluto- Diciendo esto, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar desconocido. El ave remontó vuelo para seguir a la figura. Dio un graznido.  
  
-Ni tú ni nadie puede ayudarlo ya-  
  
-Los dioses me deben un gran favor por mi destino-  
  
-Los dioses! los dioses! los dioses solo cumplen con sus caprichos-  
  
-Si pueden cumplir los suyos entonces sabrán cumplir los míos-  
  
-Si crees ser tan importante como para que los dioses te hagan caso, allá tu.- El suave aleteo se fue haciendo cada vez mas débil. El ente siguió ese sonido hasta que no se lo escuchó mas. El frío ya no le afectaba, y mirar a la nieve le hacía sentir bien, por más que no se hundiera bajo sus pies. Miró con decisión el cielo que se extendía por todo el espacio.  
  
-No te preocupes, Kenshin... Tú me diste felicidad... ahora es mi turno-  
  
El antiguo hitokiri dió un último vistazo a las crueles y frías lápidas que le recordaban el trágico destino de esas personas que el llegó a estimar tanto... y a amar tanto. Como si todos sus sentimientos negativos estuviesen incorporados a su peso, cada vez que hundía su pie en la nieve era sentirlos. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando sin rumbo, cuando sintió una presencia extraña, pero conocida. La desesperanza lo llenaba tanto, que no se molestó en ver si era un enemigo. Simplemente siguió caminando como si nada.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera me saludas?- Kenshin se paró en seco.  
  
-Siéntate- El no sabía que hacer, pero si dirigió a un árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del río congelado y posó todo su peso en el.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo viendo sin ver el hielo.  
  
-¿No te tomas la molestia de saber quien soy?-  
  
-No.- De repente, Kenshin sintió frío en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo y no precisamente porque fuera invierno.  
  
-Sufriste tanto... Fueron injustos contigo... Sufriste tanto...- La voz sonaba triste, compasiva. El rurouni se hundió en esa voz misteriosa. Sus ojos se le hacían pesados a cada segundo. El paisaje se fue oscureciendo.  
  
-¿Quiénes fueron injustos?-  
  
-Los dioses...-  
  
-Me merezco este dolor... no los pude proteger... Y los dioses no existen.-  
  
-Si los dioses no existen entonces los fantasmas tampoco-  
  
-Que mas da-  
  
-Si... Que mas da... ¿Pero y si te digo que todo es un sueño?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Todo esto es un sueño... No fueron asesinados, esas no son las tumbas de tus amigos, ni siquiera la de tu amada-  
  
-Luego de quince años de dolor, es imposible que sea mentira.-  
  
-¿Y tú ahora te sientes capaz de distinguir entre quince minutos y quince años?- El pecho de Kenshin se iba apretujando a cada palabra. El dolor y la culpa se inflaban como gigantescos globos que no le dejaban respirar.  
  
-¡¡¡Déjame!!! ¡¡¡déjame solo!!!- La respiración era irregular.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! Debes entender, que para escapar de tu dolor debes primero pasar por el, debes llegar al otro extremo, debes atravesarlo!-  
  
-Yo... aunque... escapase... de... este dolor... no podría... volver... a ser feliz...- Cada vez era más difícil respirar.  
  
-Eso ya lo se. Pero te dije que todo sería un sueño si lo deseabas. El precio a pagar es sobrevivir a todo tu dolor-  
  
-Es... im... posible...- El aire apenas le alcanzaba.  
  
-Tu lo deseas, con solo desear el amor... eso será suficiente, yo se que lo lograrás-  
  
-Yo...- Se veía todo oscuro.  
  
-Si lo superas, podrás estar ahí, con tus amigos-  
  
-amo...-  
  
-Con los que amas...-  
  
-a...-  
  
-...Con Kaoru-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAOOOOORUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!-  
  
El rurouni se incorporó rápidamente. La intensa luz del sol atacaba a a sus recién abiertos ojos. Llenó de aire sus pulmones. Estaba completamente sudado, provocando que el gi azul se pegara contra su cuerpo. Ese sueño... parecía tan real...  
  
Al ver sus alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba semi acostado bajo un árbol, cerca de als orillas del río, que no estaba congelado, sino que sus cristalinas aguas fluían graciosamente.  
  
-"Cerca del río... "- Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos. No podía sacarse de la imagen de los cuerpos descuartizados, parecía tan real y a la vez una creación de su cruelmente.  
  
-No... no fue solo un simple sueño... ¡¡Debo ir inmediatamente al Dojo!!- Con toda la velocidad que se podía permitir, llegó hasta las puertas del dojo. Extraño. Todo parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. La madera no estaba crujiente y destruida por el tiempo, solo se veía un poco vieja. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a un policía pasar por ahi. Kenshin tuvo un presentimiento. Si, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero era esa o ver hecho realidad su sueño.  
  
-Disculpe, pero necesito que vaya a buscar a Hajime Saito. Es una emergencia, avísele que venga al Dojo Kamiya- El policía estaba bastante confundido con esa petición. Decidió mostrarse duro, aunque apenas lo consiguió.  
  
-¿Y de parte de quién es este mensaje si se puede saber?-  
  
-Sólo digale que lo llama Battousai-  
  
-!!!!!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡DEPRISA!!!- El pobre hombre se fue dando tumbos a la comisaría.  
  
Kenshin no perdió mas tiempo. Entró al dojo y corrió hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta y los vio a todos, sonrientes y llenos de vida. Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko, Megumi, Sanosuke... y Kaoru. Todos lo saludaron.  
  
-¡Oi, Kenshin! No te esperábamos tan pronto- Su corazón se liberó de toda angustia y temor. Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió a Kenshin.  
  
-Kenshin, no nos dijiste que ibas a llegar tarde? ¿Y lo que tenías que hacer?- El vagabundo solo podía mirarla. Su voz, su rostro, sus ojos... Ella misma era una dulce mezcla que calmaba su ser.  
  
Antes de que Kaoru pudiera reaccionar, Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos. Los primeros en bromear fueron Yahiko y Sanosuke, seguido por las risas de las pequeñas nietas del doctor Genzai.  
  
-¡Eaaahhhh! ¡Kenshin! ¡Al fin le das a la busu!-  
  
-¡Oi Kenshin, no te pases con Jo-chan o lo lamentaras!-  
  
-Ya era hora Ken-san!-  
  
El era inmutable ante los comentarios, y asi parecía Kaoru. Ella automáticamente usó sus manos para rodear con suavidad la espalda de Kenshin. Sus ojos azules titilaban y temblaban al sentirse tan a gusto. Kaoru simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando  
  
-Ken...shin?- De repente el vagabundo abrió sus ojos desmezuradamente. Toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido se separó de Kaoru y Balbuceó algunas palabras.  
  
-L-lo siento Kaoru-dono, sessha no tenía intención de ser grosero-  
  
-No te disculpes Kenshin, yo...- Se sintió un ki asesino cerca. Muy cerca.  
  
-¡¡¡TODOS CÚBRANSE!!!- medio segundo después de decir esto Kenshin obligó a Kaoru a tumbarse al piso. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo. Lo mismo hiceron Yahiko y Sanosuke con Megumi y las niñas. Apenas estuvieron todos al cubierto un estruendo destrozó una pared. Los trozos de madera más peligrosos volaron por encima de los aludidos. No había duda de que si no hubieran hecho caso de la advertencia al menos uno estaría muerto.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Una explosión!!??-  
  
-¡Yahiko, escapa con Megumi, Kaoru, Ayame y Suzume! ¡Quédate con ellas en un lugar seguro! ¡Sano, no subestimes a nuestro atacante!- Kenshin Se levantó dejando caer una nube de escombros de su espalda. Kaoru no parecía herida. Yahiko alzó a las aterradas niñas y se las llevó, seguido por una aturdida Megumi.  
  
-Kenshin, quien podría poner una bomba sin que nos diésemos cuenta?- Los dos estaban en una posición de ataque.  
  
-Sólo una persona sería tan cobarde para usar una bomba antes de un combate-  
  
-Mira quien habla de cobardía, Battousai- La nube de polvo se disipó y dejó ver una silueta un poco más pequeña que Kenshin. El hombre tenía un par daishou (katana y wakizashi) colgado a un lado de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba lleno de locura y sus ojos mostraban que era un sicópata.  
  
-Nishaki Niimi-  
  
-¡¿Nishaki Niimi?! Kenshin es imposible, Hijitaka lo obligó a cometer seppuku...-  
  
-jajajaja, Pues me escapé, simplemente. Yo solo uso bombas como tarjeta de bienvenida-  
  
-¿A qué vienes Niimi? ¿A vengar a Jin-e?-  
  
-Jajajajaja, escuché que el estúpido se mató con su wakizashi. No vine a vengarlo, si siguiese vivo lo hubiera matado yo. Simplemente quería tener el título de "El más fuerte" para mi, el que me arrebataste!!! ¡¡¡YO SOY EL QUE MERECE SER UNA LEYENDA!!! ¡¡¡YO YO YO YO YO!!!!- Cada vez que abría la boca Niimi escupía. Sanosuke lo miró con cara de evidente asco.  
  
-Pero me di cuenta que aún si te mataba todos te conocerían a ti tú serías la leyenda de la era Tokugawa tú fuiste lo que me impidió ser un gran hitokiri por tí todos me despreciaron y el estúpido Hijitaka creó evidencias falsas me condenó a cometer seppuku ¡¡A MI!! ¡¡A UNO DE LOS LIDERES DEL SHINSENGUMI!! ¡todo por ti! todos los que me alababan se fueron dejándome solo así que lo que iba a hacer era matar a todos los que querías todos los que amabas pero tuviste que venir antes!!!! ¡¡¡VINISTE ANTES!!! ¡¡¡ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE VOLVERÍAS JUSTO PARA VERLOS A TODOS MUERTOS!!! ¡¡¡ASÍ ME VENGARÍA DE TI!!!- Dijo todo esto sin haber parado un segundo, por esta razón se irguió y tomó aliento. Kenshin Lo miró de una manera reprobadora que hizo enloquecer aún mas a Niimi.  
  
-O sea que lo único que querías era un poco de fama; che, estúpido enano- Sanosuke lo miraba con tal desprecio cuando dijo esto que Niimi no reaccionó durante unos segundos.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTEEEE??!!!-  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, eres un estúpido enano, mira que ponerte a berrear sólo porque no fuiste tan famoso como Battousai. Si tanto quieres el título llévatelo!!!- Niimi desenvainó su katana ciego de furia y la descargó contra Sano.  
  
-"¡Que rapidez!"- Sanosuke no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Pero Kenshin fue más rápido y detuvo el movimiento mortal con su sakabatou.  
  
-Puede que seas más rápido que Sano, pero contra la velocidad de Battousai nunca tuviste la más mínima chance- Battousai le dedicó una fría mirada a los deshorbitados ojos de Niimi. Un segundo después Niimi saltó hacia atrás separando su katana de la de Battousai y quedando justo debajo del agujero que provocó con la explosión.  
  
-¡¡¡Puede que sea así pero tu estúpida promesa de "no matar" será tu perdición!!! ¡¡¡AUNQUE ME ROMPAS LOS BRAZOS O LAS PIERNAS TU Y ESE ESTUPIDO MORIRÁN!!! ¡¡¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA ESA MUJER!!!- Battousai se dió la vuelta rápidamente para ver aterrado a la mujer de la que estaba hablando.  
  
-¡¡¡KAORU!!!- La explosión provocó que el viejo techo se derrumbara en parte, cosa que sucedió después de que Kenshin se levantara y se diera la vuelta para combatir. Kaoru no había tenido tanta suerte. Una gran viga de madera se había desprendido atrapando una de sus piernas y Kenshin no se enteró porque la explosión lo había dejado medio sordo.  
  
-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo estoy atrapada!-  
  
-¡¡¡JUAAAJUAJAUAJJAJUJAUAJUA!!! ¡¡¡ASI QUE ESA MUJER TE GUSTA ENTONCES ELLA MORIRÁ!!!- con su mano derecha tomó la wakizashi y la aventó contra Kaoru.  
  
-¡¡¡KAORUUUUU!!! "¡¡¡demasiado lejos!!!"- Kenshin se movió tan rápido como pudo al igual que Sano, pero la aterradora realidad de que nunca alcanzaría parar ese momento lo aterraba. El sueño del cuerpo ensangrentado de Kaoru se agolpaba en su mente.  
  
-¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Sin embargo, una imagen borrosa se colocó delante de la instructora del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y con un hábil movimiento de su katana paró a la wakizashi  
  
-!!!!!!-  
  
-Siempre me caíste fatal, Niimi-  
  
-¡Saito! ¡eres un estúpido recién vienes!-  
  
-Battousai me mandó llamar cuando estaba en cosas más importantes, asì que no me insultes cabeza de gallina- Hajime prendió con toda tranquilidad un cigarrillo y exaló el humo.  
  
-Nishaki Niimi, mereces morir como un perro por haber escapado del seppuku- Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada o hacer algo, Saito saltó hacia Niimi y blandió su katana cortándole la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡SAITO!!- Kenshin, que estaba ligado a su promesa de no matar más lo miró furioso. El policía simplemente le lanzó el humo del cigarrillo en la cara.  
  
-No te preocupes Battousai, igual tenía órdenes de decapitarlo apenas lo viera- Luego de haber dicho esto si dirigió al policía que le había dado el mensaje diciéndole que fuera a buscar al grupo que se encargaba de los cadáveres. Momentos después un grupo de policías especializados vino a recojer los restos de Niimi.  
  
-Será una bonita exposición- Se rió con ganas, sabiendo que la cabeza de Niimi sería expuesta al público.  
  
-¡Eres un estúpi...!- Sanosuke no pudo decir nada mas. Kenshin lo paró con una mano. De cierta manera, estaba agradecido de que Saito hubiese eliminado a Niimi. Tal como el último mencionado había dicho, no descansaría hasta verlos a todos muertos, y Kenshin no estaba seguro de poder venir a tiempo como ahora. Después de todo, aunque Niimi no hubiese sido uno de los mejores hitokiris aún era más fuerte que Sanosuke. Saito se dio cuenta de lo que le comunicaba el vagabundo, por lo que sonrió cínicamente, se despidió y salió del dojo siguiendo a su grupo designado.  
  
Kenshin se arrodilló al lado de la viga que tenía atrapada a Kaoru. La miró con ojos preocupados buscando una respuesta que ella le dió enseguida.  
  
-Estoy bien, no creo que me haya roto la pierna ni nada- Realmente no parecía herida, su rostro mostraba cierto dolor, pero de seguro era por el gran peso de la madera. Sanosuke tomó la viga y la aventó al patio, mientras que Kenshin se aseguraba de que no había lastimaduras.  
  
-No parece que tenga nada grave Kaoru-dono- La mencionada no sabía qué contestarle. Esos ojos la miraban con una intensidad nunca antes vista; además, ¿eran violetas o dorados? mas bien era como una extraña mezcla de los dos. Al ver que no había respuesta alguna, se incorporó.  
  
-Ahora mismo iré a buscar a Megumi-dono. Y a Yahiko también-  
  
-iie, Kenshin! estoy b...-  
  
-¡Mierda, Jo-chan! ¡Deja de hacerte la dura! Iré a buscarlos yo, Kenshin- Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese decir algo, Sanosuke había abandonado la habitación. El rurouni tomó de los hombros a Kaoru para que se levantara. Apenas lo hizo la miró con la misma intensidad de antes.  
  
-Kaoru... debo confesarte algo- Ella casi se resbala. ¡La había llamado sin honoríficos estúpidos! pero eso también significaba que diría algo serio, y Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a escuchar el discurso idiota de "sessha se siente culpable de todo esto" y demás. Estaba a punto de replicarle, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza que antes. Con un tembloroso susurro Kenshin le dijo al oído:  
  
-Te... te quiero demasiado... no me abandones... te amo...-  
  
-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kaoru estaba en shock. Había esperado tanto tiempo, tan pacientemente para ese momento. No podía creer que finalmente estuviese sucediendo.  
  
-Ken... shin...-  
  
-.....-  
  
-Yo también... te amo... mi Kenshin...- El vagabundo se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Se separó un poco, acarició las mejillas de Kaoru y la besó suave pero firmemente en los labios. Segundos después, se despegó y condujo a una embobada Kaoru a su habitación. Kenshin cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
La luz de Luna que se difuminaba cuando pasaba por el papel de la puerta caía sobre su mujer. Era como ver un exquisito cuadro hecho por un artista famoso. Kenshin acariciaba las manos de Kaoru una y otra vez, incapaz de hacer más al tiempo que examinaba descaradamente el rostro de Kaoru y su cuerpo. En sus ojos vio deseo. Deseo por él y por su ser. Eso prácticamente lo derritió pero todavía no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.  
  
Kaoru lo miró ansiosa. Ella sabía que él la deseaba, y estaba dispuesta a darle todo. Aunque nunca había pensado en eso, su cuerpo sí sabía que hacer. Invitó a Kenshin a recostarse con ella en el futón.  
  
Hace un buen rato había amanecido. Kenshin no quiso despertar a Kaoru, dejándola dormir un poco más. Se sentía de mil maravillas. En solo una noche le había dicho a Kaoru "te amo" y habían hecho el amor. La horrible visión de ver a Kaoru ensangrentada dándole el único beso de su vida, a Sanosuke morir de una cuchillada, los cuerpos inocentes de las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume, lás lápidas de piedra fría, las flores regadas de lágrimas y sangre... Sentía que todo eso había sido obra de alguien, que el sueño era demasiado real y cruel... Pero apenas se levantó todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones fueron quedando en el olvido.  
  
Kenshin preparaba alegremente el desayuno. Ya tenía todo dispuesto para que vinieran todos (inclusive tenía más por si alguien se colaba) porque sabía de antemano que Sanosuke no iba a traer a nadie sino cuando fuera de mañana. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo para ir a despertar a Kaoru, sintió un ki asesino cerca. Muy cerca. de pronto sintió algo que se aplastaba en su cara que lo dejó tirado y con los ojos como remolinos.  
  
-¡¿OROOOOO?!-  
  
-¡¡MALDITO VIEJO VERDE!!- Cuando se incorporó vio a Sano. Su ki era el que sintió. Al parecer se cruzó por la habitación de Kenshin y miró por la puerta entreabierta, y el ver a Kaoru en paños menores durmiendo AHI, no le debió parecer nada divertido para comenzar una mañana.  
  
La verdad es que se lo veía amenazante y a la vez gracioso, con toda la sien llena de venas palpitantes y ojos malvados. Kenshin iba a decirle "ohayo de gozaru", pero Sanosuke lo levantó del gi y comenzó a sacudirlo.  
  
-¡¡¡OROROROROROROROROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡KENSHIN SI NO ME DICES YA MISMO QUE NO TE APROVECHASTE DE MI HERMANITA JO-CHAN Y QUE LE DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS TE REQUETECONTRA MATO!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-"¿hermanita?"- Kenshin solo se limitó a sonreir. Realmente Sano era un sobreprotector.  
  
-No sea tan guardabosque, Sano...-  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTE??!!!-  
  
-orororo, orooo... ah! quise decir que no se preocupe Sano-  
  
-Explícate-  
  
-Ayer luego de que usted se fue le dije que la amaba-  
  
-ah si?-  
  
-hai de gozaru- La sonrisa se Kenshin se ensanchó, pensando "estoy salvado..." Pero de repente Sanosuke lo pateó otra vez, dejándolo sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE LA PUEDAS COGER EN LA MISMA NOCHE!!!!!-  
  
-pe-pe-pe-pero...- Antes de que Sano le pudiese asestar otro golpe, la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin se abrió. Ahí estaba Kaoru vistiendo su kimono de dormir y la mirada que le dirigió a Sano dejó congelado al mismo.  
  
-¿CO-GER?-  
  
-eehmmmm... estommmmm... ¡pero Jo-chan que linda te veGGGGRRRSSSAAARAAAAARRGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Oro... Sano no es mas que una mancha en el piso...- O_OU  
  
-¿Estás bien, mi koishi?- Kaoru se arrodilló al lado de Kenshin, y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla lastimada.  
  
-¡ORO!- El vagabundo puso los ojos como dos platos sobre un mantel rojo.  
  
-¡¡¡BUSU AL FIN!!!-  
  
O.o -- oro! -O_O- --Yahiko! Megumi!  
  
-Ken-san!!! deberías corresponderle!!! ¡Kaoru-chan, ahora sí que te respeto! ¡Eres mas adulta que el cabeza de gallina!- Los dos no sabían qué decir. Estaban abrumados por la repentina presencia de sus dos amigos. Al final Kenshin le preguntó a Yahiko al tiempo que se incorporaba.  
  
-¿Y Ayame-chan y Suzume-chan?-  
  
-En lo del doctor. Se asustaron bastante, dijeron que no quieren volver nunca más-  
  
-¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!!!- Las nietas le asestaron un golpe en la cabeza a su salvador.  
  
-¡¡AIA!! ¡Pero si es la verdad!-  
  
-¡Es mentira ken-ii!- T_T  
  
-Jajajajaja, les creo, les creo. ¿Ya desayunaron? vayan a servirse-  
  
-Ken-san, Sano no estaba ahi tirado hace un momento?-  
  
-¿Oro? ¡¡¡SANO!!! ¡¿No era que estaba desmayadooo?!-  
  
-Oi, al hambre no lo vence nadie- la mesa estaba prácticamente a medio comer.  
  
-Mpf, sólo eres un cabeza de gallina que se aprovecha de cualquiera-  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE DIJISTE ZORRA??!!-  
  
-¡¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!!- Yahiko, Suzume y Ayame, ajenos a la pelea verbal de Megumi y Sanosuke, comenzaron a comer. Kaoru trató de calmarlos, pero Kenshin la tomó de las hombros, invitándola a salir de ese caos.  
  
Caminaron lo suficiente para alejarse del ruido. Se sentaron en el suelo, dirigiendo sus vistas al cielo azul. Sin previo aviso Kaoru se abrazó tiernamente a Kenshin.  
  
-Koishi... No serás mas un vagabundo, verdad?- Kenshin sonrió.  
  
-Hai de gozaru-  
  
-Tampoco serás un hitokiri, verdad?-  
  
-¿Oro? ¿Que quieres decir, Kaoru?- Kaoru acercó lentamente su rostro al de Kenshin.  
  
-Que ahora serás Kenshin, nada más...- dijo con un breve susurro.  
  
-....hai....- Apenas murmuró esto Kaoru ya sellaba sus labios con los de el.  
  
Lápidas de fría piedra. Flores regadas con lágrimas y sangre. Cuerpos sin vida. Almas atormentadas. Todo había sido una pesadilla. El dolor y la culpa se disiparon con la luz de la mañana. Desde ese instante, no era un sólo un vagabundo, sólo un hitokiri, sólo un huerfano... Era todos y a la vez ninguno. Era Kenshin Himura.  
  
Un ser que se encontraba parado en el pequeño techo que bordeaba al dojo los miraba. Sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
-Al final... Superaste tus miedos y tu dolor. Estoy feliz por ti Kenshin-  
  
-Todo fue gracias a ti- Le habló otro ente que se materializó a su lado.  
  
-Yo no hice nada, sólo le pedí a los dioses que cambiasen un poquito su destino- Se defendió entre risas.  
  
-Ahora estará todo bien, verdad?-  
  
-Sip-  
  
-Entonces, deberíamos irnos yendo, Tomoe-  
  
-Si, vamos. Y tu, cuervo roba almas, si tocas las de ellos te arrepentirás.- Un graznido que bien pudo haber pasado por un puchero humano se escuchó en algún lugar cercano pero desconocido.  
  
Tomoe daba un último vistazo al dojo. mientras se alejaba caminando con su prometido.  
  
"Aún falta mucho para que llegue el invierno..."  
  
  
  
nota: Ojala les haya gustaooooo!!!!! y MIIIiiiIIRiiiii-CHAAAAANnnn! me hiciste sufrir mucho con tu fanficccccc!!! =P la tristeza es el mejor inspirador, dicen... y voilá... eh aquí mi creación (alias un dolor de espalda horripilante, un dolor de cabeza palpitante y seis horas de la madrugada en vela)  
  
Les quería aclarar un par de cosas: Nishaki Niimi: en realidad esta persona realmente existió (Watsuki muérete de envidia!) y su nombre real es Nishiki Niimi. Fue uno de los tres líderes del Shinsengumi, junto a Kamo Serizawa (la base de Jin-e) e Isami Kondou. Fue acusado por Toshizou Hijikata (la base de Aoshi), un vice-capitán del recién formado Shinsengumi, por abuso del poder y traición, obligándolo a cometer seppuku.  
  
Ah! Les cuento que la info esta la saquè de la EXCELENTE publicacion del manga por parte de editorial Ivrea (Chivo!!!) asi que a los dementes que pudieron conseguir los tomos publicados pero todavia no lo hicieron haganlo ya!!! O sino para que estan leyendop esta chotada de fic??  
  
Pensé que sería interesante meter a una persona real (como hace Watsuki- sama) en la historia, aunque no fuera más que un mero relleno. La verdad es que no tengo la mas pálida idea de como era la personalidad de Nishiki Niimi. Como iba a ser una breve continuación (lo más importante era ke todo terminase bien jejjejjejejee) inventé su personalidad para que se muriera rapido (!!!): una persona a la que se le subieron los humos por el status social y que se creía más de lo que era. Di por hecho de que por más que fuese un lider no implicaba ser el más hábil con la espada, ya que podía recurrir a su inteligencia (aunque luego de ser acusado se volveria loco, culpando innecesariamente a Kenshin). Pero tenía que concordar con la historia de Miri-chan, por lo que aclaré de que un hitokiri era un hitokiri (después de todo era de los shinsengumi) así que Sano no hubiese tenido oportunidad (Perdon Sano!!).  
  
Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido con mis tontos comentarios y confieso que no leo la mitad de ellos en los fanfics que leo. Prometo leer todos los comentarios que no leí y los futuros también.  
  
Hitokiri Hatokou  
  
GRACIAS MIRI-CHAN!!! Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON HASTA EL FINAL!!! 


End file.
